


Ours

by magicalzombiebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is too precious, Dad! Finn, Dad! Poe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned rey, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalzombiebear/pseuds/magicalzombiebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with BB-8, Poe is crushing on Finn and Finn just wants to help the droid feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

For some reason, BB-8 was upset.

Poe had tried everything he could think of to comfort the droid. He gave it that oil that was expensive, but he knew BB liked. He tinkered with its wiring for a whole two hours. Poe had patted the top of it in the nicest ways he could think of, but nothing worked.  
When Finn was released from the medical bay, Poe momentarily forgot his droid’s problem and focused his attention onto the ex-stormtrooper. Poe had it bad for Finn, ever since he saw him in his jacket, but he didn’t want to rush anything. Finn needed time to recover. It didn’t stop him from casual once-overs and biting his lip to stop him from using it in a way that wasn’t talking.  
But then while Finn was helping Poe fix up his X-Wing (aka handing him tools that Finn didn’t know the names of. “No, buddy, it’s the one I’m pointing to.”) BB-8 dejectedly rolled into the hangar.   
“Hey, BB-8!” Finn called happily. BB kept its top half rolled forward as he glided over in the way that suggested he was sad.  
“Hey, what’s wrong with you?”  
Poe had stopped his ministrations in order to look over at the two and frown.  
BB-8 just paused at the box of tools, settling itself there and giving a lackluster beep-boop (“Oh nothing”). It produced a grabber and tossed one of the smaller knuts upwards, catching it over and over.  
“Poe, what’s wrong with it?”  
Upon seeing the genuine concern in Finn’s eyes, Poe internally beamed. None of the other pilots cared for BB-8 that much, usually writing its problems off. But Finn, beautiful amazing Finn, cared for his droid after only knowing it a short time.  
But his happiness was short-lived once he realized that he had not yet diagnosed the issue that was bothering his buddy.  
“I wish I knew.” His frown deepened and he decided that his X-Wing could wait another day.  
“I tried to help it while you were out,"he continued, wiping the grease from his hands. "But none of the usual stuff worked.”  
Finn’s mouth formed a tight line as he thought, eyebrows furrowed. He glanced at BB, who was now turned away and dabbing a rag at its eye as though it were crying.

“Well, we have to figure it out.”

It was said with a resoluteness. Finn scooted closer to BB, gently placing a hand on it. BB let out a screech and jostled up and down. It wiped the rag at its eye more furiously than before. It now looked as though BB was weeping.   
“Aw, buddy,” Poe said automatically. He jumped up from the ground and moved to where BB was. His hands gathered the droid up, placing it in his lap.  
“It can’t be that bad. It’ll be ok.”  
Finn was on his knees in front of them. He lifted a hand and moved it near to BB, as though to pet it, but stopped mid-reach to look at Poe. Poe realized Finn was asking permission. Poe’s heart swelled and he nodded vigorously. Finn closed the distance and stroked BB on its head. The droid was still shaking and screeching, but had dropped the rag.  
“Shhh, BB. We’re here for you.”

We. The idea of them both caring for BB was almost too much for Poe. He’d always been able to handle his friend pretty well on his own. He knew his droid’s parts very well and was good at protecting him in battle. The only problem was that sometimes he was busy training other pilots or fixing up his X-Wing and BB-8 felt left out. Sometimes Poe needed to take a walk alone or spend a few days in his room with nothing but his thoughts, and BB-8 was always waiting for him. His droid craved attention, which was no one’s fault.  
But between Poe and Finn, BB could have all the love it wanted.   
The droid was calming down and had snuggled into Finn’s hand. Finn was smiling at BB, patting its head and saying, “You’re ok.”  
Poe tightened his hold on BB for a moment before releasing it completely and placing it in Finn’s lap. The younger man’s eyes lit up.  
“Are you sure?”  
How could he tell him that he’d never been more sure of anything? How could he convey an admiration he had no words for?  
“Completely.”  
Ok, so he conveyed it pretty well.  
Finn’s smile widened. That was enough to make Poe happy for the rest of his life.   
It was so wonderful to watch Finn play with BB-8. His droid had lightened its mood considerably and was now showing Finn some old holograms from when Poe was younger and wanted to learn about the galaxy. Finn was lying on his stomach, legs crossed in the air and head resting on his folded arms.   
When BB started beeping excitedly, Poe translated and sat near Finn. He had his feet flat on the ground, arms resting on his knees. Occasionally he’d interject and correct BB, to which the droid would always give an indignant beep and roll back in a manner that said, “Me?! Wrong?! Impossible.” Finn laughed at the antics between them.  
Poe didn’t know how long they stayed there, sharing stories. Poe learned some of the easier tales from Finn’s past, like his job and how dull it was. Finn explained how sometimes he and the other troopers would throw old gear into the trash compactor and listen to it crack and groan as it was destroyed, giving them a sense of hope when none was to be found. Poe returned the favor with stories of his childhood and of his mother.  
They were brought out of the reverie when Finn mentioned throwing Phasma into the trash compactor before saving Rey, and BB-8 gave a hoot and a whistle before lowering its top half once more. Finn and Poe went to grab BB at the same time, and they both smiled at each other before Finn gestured for Poe to do it.  
“He’s your droid.”  
Poe was going to tell him otherwise when BB-8 rolled over to Finn and whirred brightly. Finn looked surprised and silently asked Poe to translate.  
“He said what I was going to say-he’s no longer my droid.”  
Poe’s easy smile was the reason Finn didn’t seem very perturbed but instead just gaped.“Are you saying it’s mine now?”  
Again before Poe could answer BB-8 gave a pointed click and rolled over to Poe, nuzzling his leg. Poe patted it affectionately.  
“I’m saying it’s ours.”  
Finn moved from his position on the ground and sat up, moving closer to Poe. He sat so close Finn could smell him. BB moved so it was in between them, making contact with a Finn’s right leg and Poe’s left.

“I’ve never had…I mean…I feel like I’ve gotten everything from you. A new name, a jacket…now this.”  
Poe knew that looking into Finn’s eyes was not going to end well, but Poe Dameron was not one to shy away from danger. Hell, sometimes he felt that danger shied away from him.  
“You deserve it all. And more.”  
The kissing that followed was the stuff of fantasy. Poe didn’t want to say that it was magical, because the Force was about as close to magic as he got belief-wise, but there was definitely something at work he couldn’t quite place.  
Finn broke away much too quickly and Poe pouted, eliciting a laugh.  
“Sorry, I just…what did BB-8 say when it got sad again? It rolled over to me and beeped. Or booped. Or maybe it was a bop…?”  
It was Poe’s turn to laugh, and he did so while tugging Finn’s jacket tighter onto his body.  
“It said it misses Rey.” Poe wasn’t surprised that his droid was missing the girl. It had told him how she’d helped it, both before and after Finn had stumbled upon them. He was indebted to her for her help, but seeing as she was out god knows where in the galaxy, the thank you would have to wait.  
“Oh. Yeah, me too.”  
Finn wrapped his right arm around Poe, the left reaching out to rest a hand on BB-8, who chirped sadly a few times. (“Maybe she’ll bring us back a souvenir.”)  
Poe relayed this to Finn who smiled, holding Poe tighter.  
“She’s souvenir enough.”  
Poe wrapped both of his arms around Finn and kissed his temple.   
Finn and BB-8 were both a little bit sad with their friend gone, though now they had each other. It didn’t mean it would hurt any less.

It did mean Poe would have to work that much harder at keeping them both happy. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
